


Resting, after the end

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Set after the manga's ending.Aikawa wakes up. Risu is here to welcome him.
Relationships: Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Resting, after the end

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the ever lovely Saika, my number one cheerleader <3
> 
> Written (slightly late, oops...) for my French creative server's kinktober member! Day 1&2: marking. I love those two far too much, so I jumped on the occasion to do something with them; it ended up being the fluffiest thing I've ever written...

Ai Coleman opens his eyes with a gasp.

Nothing hurts. He’s surprised that it doesn’t, and then he’s surprised to be surprised as his attempt to remember is met with nothing but blissful emptiness.

_Why should it hurt?_ crosses his mind a second before he registers the warmth of hands on his neck ( _instead of a blade_ , something whispers in his mind), and the sparkle of pale smiling eyes above him and then everything comes flowing back – every single shred of miserable memory.

“Wow!” The man sitting on his lap exclaims. “You’re making such a face, Aikawa.”

Aikawa blinks, too disconcerted to think.

Risu grins at him.

He looks whole, healthy, happy. His eyes sparkle with unfamiliar confidence; his skin feels warm, almost burning.

“How do you feel? You didn’t expect to get revived, did you? I found the way to revive non-magic users! Aren’t I amazing? There are two Aikawa now! You and Kaiman. I’m starting a collection!”

“… Risu?”

“That’s me!” Risu beams, and then frowns. “You remember, don’t you?”

“I... I asked you to kill me.”

Ai is used to waking up in strange place, his memory a jumbled mess. Right now, he just grasps at the straws he can grab: Risu, whole and curse-free; his own body, healthy and complete; this unknown bedroom where he’s lying, body sunk deep in the old mattress, covers smelling both like Risu’s soap and like something strange, feral –

– devilish?

Risu grins with a mix of wildness and tenderness. His hands grasp Aikawa’s face.

“I did. I did. Thank you, Aikawa. You were always thinking of me, weren’t you? Always, when you were the right _you_.”

Cold fear sinks down Aikawa’s mind and lungs like dropped bricks. He sits up, trying to push Risu away, to move, to do _something_ , but somehow his grip fails to dislodge his partner.

“Risu, Kai –”

Risu grins. His teeth are sharper than what Aikawa remembers.

“He’s still here. He’s part of you, after all. But he’s weakened now that he lost his connection to the Hole, and I’ll protect you from him. I’m a devil, after all.”

Ai gapes at his partner. It’s only then that he notices the hulking _thing_ standing behind Risu, empty eye-sockets glinting emptily under the light bulb. He knows it well.

“That – that’s your curse? What is it –”

Risu shushes him with a press of his hand. It’s only then that, very belatedly, Aikawa realizes that Risu is half-naked. No, three quarters naked: he’s only wearing incredibly skimpy boxers.

“It’s my devil body, idiot!” Risu follows Aikawa’s incredulous gaze down his body and half-laughs, half-flushes. “I can climb out of here whenever I want, now. You’re impressed? You are, are you? Anyway, enough with the chitchat, okay? Because I’ll die if I stay outside too long, so let’s get down to business!”

Risu pushes Aikawa down. His eyes are sparkling with an enthusiasm that Ai never saw before.

“I love you, Aikawa! You love me too, right? I wasn’t wrong, right? Answer _yes_ or _no_ , right now. I won’t wait, you know.”

He doesn’t know a version of Risu that manic and that imperious. He knows, though, the nervousness which makes Risu’s fingers tremble on his chest.

The perfect devil is supposed to be a fearless fun-obsessed psychopath, but that’s more a type than a reality. Asu-Kawajiri seemed to worry for Nikadoido, didn’t he? And Risu never really believed –

And he betrayed Risu when he was supposed to protect him.

The guilt is familiar. The pain, too. Yet the words don’t stumble for a second on Ai’s tongue, falling down just as naturally as when they swore to be partners.

“Of course I love you.”

He didn’t know it was true before he said it, but now it fits so naturally that it doesn’t feel like a revelation. Of course he loves Risu, his friend and his partner. Of course he wants to protect him, wants to make him happy, wants to keep him safe and smiling and alive against him.

Risu gives him the most beautiful smile, face flush with joy, and bends down to kiss him.

It’s not a good kiss, of course: it’s Ai’s first and probably Risu’s, too. They’re too eager, too hurried, tongues and lips smashing together and improvisation from here.

It’s the best kiss Aikawa’s ever had. He tightly embraces Risu, trying to press their bodies closer together. He’s half-naked too; he can’t manage to care.

“I love you so much!” Risu babbles at soon as they break it off. “I’m so happy, Aikawa, I’m so so so happy, I missed you so much, I’m so happy...”

He drops kisses on Aikawa’s lips and cheeks in lieu of punctuation and Ai can’t help but to laugh, counter-attacking with his mouth and hands. Risu makes small noises of delight against his skin, rutting against his thigh.

Desire and fondness run so potent through Aikawa’s vein that he feels drunk, half-drowning in yearning. Risu looks so beautiful like this, joyful and unabashed in his pleasure. His voice and his gasps sound so sweet, wrapping around Ai like a caress.

“You’re gorgeous,” Aikawa says tenderly.

Risu blushes deeper and laughs again.

“We’re lame,” the young devil says fondly.

“Aren’t we?” Aikawa laughs.

He nibbles experimentally at Risu’s throat, happy to hear his moan. Suddenly, he’s overcome with the urge to give his partner more pleasure and more happiness, love and guilt intertwined in one single movement.

“What do you want, Risu? I want to make you feel good.”

“I – I want… I want to bite you? Can I? I want you to bear my mark. I want everyone to know that you’re mine. I want you to wear my T-shirt. I want to nibble all over your throat so you get hickeys like they leave in love stories. I want you to touch me with my mark everywhere on you. You’d like that too, won’t you?”

The thought makes Aikawa shudder. He’s not a masochist, but just picturing himself offering his skin to Risu’s teeth – the burn of the bite, the lasting sting of the mark– edges him farther. Willingly giving to Risu a proof of their bond. Wearing a mask and a jacket while leaving his throat naked so Risu and the others can see.

Ai grins.

“So, where do you want to bite first?”

Risu’s pupils blow wider and he hugs Aikawa with a small cry of delight.

“I love you so much!”

“I was starting to have an inkling –” Aikawa teases him.

Risu doesn’t let him end his sentence: one of his hands clenches into Aikawa’s hair, exposing his throat, and the other pushes against his shoulder to keep him down. Sharp teeth press against his skin, wet with saliva and then blood when they bite down.

Ai groans with pain, unable to fully keep his voice down. He owes that much – owes everything – to Risu, and he doesn’t want to spoil the moment. The devil hums as if to comfort him.

Pleasure rushes suddenly along the burning pain, drowning it to almost-nothingness. Aikawa feels his own moan more than he hears it, momentarily senseless. Risu pulls away, dropping small kisses on the wound he left before he brushes their lips together. Ai tastes his own blood – not for the first time, probably for the sweetest.

“You like that? I can make you feel good any time I like with my devil powers. I can make you come without a touch!”

“I prefer the ‘touch included’ option,” Aikawa tempers him.

He kisses Risu’s vexed pout. The bite hurts, but there’s something grounding in the pain – a reminder, a meaning. He almost… kinda... wants more. Well, you’re never too old to discover new and unexpected kinks.

He kisses Risu’s jaw.

“What do you want to do, babe?”

“Everything,” Risu replies bluntly.

Aikawa grins and presses his thigh more firmly against Risu’s erection, making him gasp.

“Feeling’s mutual. Hey, can I – which one do you wanna be?”

It’s awkward putting it in words, but he illustrates his proposal with a hand gesture which he hopes is evocative enough. Risu’s eyes widen; he hesitates only for a second.

“I’ll bottom.”

Aikawa had never heard the word, but he can make an educated guess. Risu grins at him, joyful and confident.

“If you don’t make me come before I have to return to my body, I may punch you, so don’t you dare be too careful!”

“I’ve never been to good with deadlines…” Ai pretends to hesitate.

But he’s already pushing Risu down, kissing him everywhere on the face, ears, neck and shoulders out of genuine tenderness and teasing. Risu laughs and counterattacks, nibbling at his throat. The bite burns lightly, Ai’s nerves singing with a mix of pain and pleasure when Risu tongues at it.

“You made such a good noise right now.” Risu coos against the wound.

“Glad you like it,” Ai gasps.

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing but he wings it as he always does with everything, exchanging kisses and caresses as they get rid of their underwear. Just the fact that he’s touching Risu is almost enough – almost, but not quite. He’s painfully hard and he wants, _needs_ to hear Risu’s voice rising in pleasure, to see Risu’s face dazed with what Aikawa’s doing to him, to feel the pressure and warmth of Risu’s body around his dick.

“Aikawa, more!”

Ai pushes Risu against the sheets, pressing his palm against his partner’s erection just to feel the jolt of his hips.

“We should use lube...”

Risu snaps his fingers out of sheer dramatic emphasis and a small bottle appears.

“Aren’t devil powers awesome? He boasts.

“The coolest.” Aikawa nods distractedly, trying not to fumble as he pours lube on his fingers.

He feels too rough, too keyed-up as he opens up Risu’s body, fearful to hurt him with his inexperience. He can sense the way his lover’s inner muscles tense, can hear his breathing hitch every time he adds a finger or pushes deeper inside him. Before, Risu might have tried to bite off his cries; as a devil he’s honest, giving him small moans and opening his thighs wider to give him better access. He’s not as dramatic as the girls in the porn vids Aikawa used to watch, but even his most minute twitch is far hotter.

The bite wound pulses on Aikawa’s throat, pain and desire intertwined with the ache of every small hickeys Risu left on his skin. He feels almost dizzy, half-overwhelmed with lust - restraint crumbling faster with each passing second, Risu's voice and warmth and tightness all luring him to fall.

“Risu, can I – do you feel ready?”

“Yes!”

It’s both an agreement and an order. Aikawa obeys blindly, shoving it in with a roughness he instantly feels guilty for. Risu doesn’t seem to mind and moans with a delighted shudder.

“Are you alright, Risu?”

He’s answered with a hug strong enough that he almost feels his bones grind.

“I’m so fucking happy that you’d better not ask that question again, Aikawa!”

Ai laughs and rolls his hips forward as a test. Risu gasps and clenches around him, making him breathless with pleasure. Can he last? His pride won’t survive if he doesn’t.

“I’ll start moving, okay?”

Risu suddenly clenches his legs around his waist, pulling him forwards while clenching his ass. Aikawa moans, grabbing the sheet.

“I can move too.” Risu grins at him.

“Is that a challenge?”

It is and it’s a mess, half-wrestling half-playing and chasing pleasure in between. Sparks of pleasure and joy are driving Aikawa mindless, Risu’s laughter and his own mixing into one when they kiss. Little by little, they find a rhythm of their own; Risu’s voice grows panting, his gaze hazy, inner muscles trembling and clamping around Aikawa’s dick. He’s burning, wet with sweat and it feels so good, so perfect –

They come at the same time, Risu’s cum spilling on Ai’s abs. For a while, nothing exists but the echoes of his pleasure and Risu’s warmth against him.

Risu throws him off all of a sudden and rushes to his curse/demon body, somehow climbing inside and disappearing.

“Wow! I almost died!”

“Seriously?”

“Oh, yeah.” Risu sounds all too cheerful for the circumstances. “I’m training to be able to be out as long as I can. Haru says she can last a whole night!”

He kneels near the bed. Ai’s post-coital glow is tempered by instinctive apprehension. His reptilian brain is pretty reluctant to accept that massive ghost-looking humanoids are actually friends.

“You wear my marks so beautifully,” Risu purrs in his monstrous voice.

Ai needs a few seconds to understand. It’s not only the bite which throbs on his throat; he can feel lines of twisted pain-delight on his shoulder, back, hips – scratch marks. It should hurt more, but Risu’s magic must be at work.

Claws runs delicately over Aikawa’s nape and back. He shivers in spite of himself, not entirely out of apprehension.

“I can’t wait to recover enough to suck more hickeys on your skin, Aikawa. You’ll leave your throat naked, right? So everybody can see what I did to you?”

Aikawa grabs the curse-devil shoulder and pulls him down to kiss his mask. He hears an inhuman gasp and grins.

“Of course I will, you big romantic. You’ll buy me a ring too?”

Risu stays frozen for two seconds before rising. A shower of glimmering things falls just in front of Aikawa – gold, silver, platinum rings, a few kilos’ worth of jewels in all styles and prices.

Ah, right. Marriage isn’t a magic user’s tradition. Aikawa laughs, drunk with tenderness.

“I want to recover enough to leave my body,” Risu whines.

“Want to eat while we wait?”

Risu summons a feast for him. Having a devil boyfriend is unexpectedly awesome. Aikawa finishes eating about twenty seconds before Risu jumps out of his demon body and pounces on him.

Aikawa hugs him, and laughs, and falls even deeper in love.


End file.
